HIGH SCHOOL DXD REBIRTH OF THE DARK
by ARXENIX 2.0
Summary: Cuando "Las Dark" Fueran Derrotadas Y Selladas Por Los 4 Nuevos Dai Maou Con Ayuda De Ophis Y De Cierta Guardiana Celestial Estas Fueron Arrojadas A Una Dimensión De Vacío, Ahora 1238 Años Después Estas Han Escapado Al Universo De Hig School DXD En Busca De Venganza Sin Saber Que La Misma Guardiana Ya Las Esperaba ¿Qué Tiene Que Ver Los Sequitos Gremory Y Sitrí En Esto?...
Saludos Soy **ARXENIX 2.0** Y Este Es Mi Segundo Fic, Me Anime Después De Otro Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado O En Este Caso Animado

High School DXD No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

He Aquí Les Dejo Las Referencias Y Acotaciones De Personajes

" _Vaya No Pensé Que Llegara El Día En Que Esas Estúpidas Zorras Escaparan De Ese Sello" Bueno Al Menos A Un No Pueden Salir Del Vació Por Ahora" /_ **Ser Celestial Hablando**

(Se Fueron Sin Siquiera Contestarme) / **Personaje Pensando**

" **Parece Que Llegamos A Tiempo Para Patear Los Enormes Traseros De "Las Dark" ¿No?"** / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

[Que Toda La Facción De Las **"Witchs Argus"** Este En Alerta] / **Transmisiones Holográficas De Comunicación**

"No Puede Ser Como Son Capaces De Volverse A Regenerarse" / **Diálogos De Personaje**

 **DETALLES:** En Este Fic Empleare Y Mencionares A Personajes De Otros Fics Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Solo Los Tomo Prestados Para Ambientar La Historia Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

Ahora Vamos Con El Fic…..

…

 _ **CAPÍTULO 01: "LA INTERVENCIÓN DE LA GUARDIANA"**_

Por Muchos Milenios Y En Cualquier Civilización Ya Sea Humana O No Humana Se Ha Llegado A Hablar De Un Tema Poco Conocido Pero De Gran Interés Para Algunos Esmécticos A Un Que Muchos Están Desinteresados En Ese Tema Para Resumir En Pocas Palabras Hablamos De "Los Universos Paralelos" O "Universos Alternos" Que Se Encuentran En Diferentes Líneas De Tiempo Que Hay Esparcidas En La Infinidad Absoluta. Este Tema Es Algo O Sino Demasiado Complejo Ya Que Debido A Su Distorsionada Estructura Hay Hechos Históricos Y No Históricos Así Como Muy Diferentes O En Su Caso Inexistentes Los Cuáles Dan A Hechos Que Nunca Existieron Por Eso Su Diversa Complejidad Y Peligrosas Consecuencias Tales Como: Una Serie De Eventos Que Nunca Deben Suceder, Rasgado Del Plano Dimensional, Desbalance Del Balance De Flujos, Y El Peor De Todos Una Paradoja La Cuál Destruiría El Universo Donde Haya Dado Esa Paradoja.

Incluso Kami-Sama O Como Se Le Conoce Good (Dios) También Estaba Al Tanto De Este Tema Muy Singular Pero Debido A Lo Apretado De Su Deber Y Trabajo Como Ser Divino-Supremo No Podía Indagar Mucho, A Un Que No Lo Hubiera Hecho Existían Un Ser Que Se Encargaba De Supervisar Y Observar Con Detenimiento Lo Que Sucedía En Todos Estos Universos Paralelos Para Evitar Así Que El Delicado Balance De Estos Mundos No Interfiriera O Afectara A Otros Mundos Este Ser Se Encargaba De Eso I Si En Algún Momento Llegara A Ser Necesaria Su Intervención Ya Sea Directa O Indirecta Tenía La Forma De Como Encargarse De Eso La 1ra Era Que Ella Misma Interviniera Siempre Y Cuando Fuera Realmente Necesario O Urgente, La 2da Era Que Enviara A Uno De Sus Heraldos Para Que Hiciera Dicha Tarea.

Dicho Ser Se Encontraba En Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Gran Palacio De Estilo Griego-Romano Como El De Las Épocas Mitológicas Este Palacio Se Encontraba En Una Gran Llanura Extensamente Plana En La Que Había Demasiada Niebla Densa Y Nubes Que Cubrían La Mayor Parte Del Suelo Por Donde Uno Veía Parecía Que El Mismo Palacio Estuviera Flotando En El Horizonte Sobre Las Nubes En Los Cielos Se Podía Observar La Noche Acompañada De Las Más Hermosas Estrellas Jamás Vistas Junto A Unas Hermosas Auroras Boreales Todo Esto Acompañaba A Los Cielos De La Noche Como Si El Alba Estuviera A Punto De Llegar, El Palacio Tenia Grandes Escaleras Hasta Llegar A La Entrada Principal La Cuál Era Custodiada Por 2 Valkirias Plateadas Con 4 Alas Igual Plateadas Ambas Guerreras Estaban Envueltas En Exuberantes Y Eróticas Armaduras Dejando Ver Su Figura Tan Hermosa De Porcelana, Dentro Del Mismo Se Podían Apreciar Un Solo Corredor Con Varias Columnas En Un Blanco Mármol El Cuál Tenia Diseños De Un Gran Artista El Corredor Tenia Una Larga Alfombra Que Empezaba Desde El Centro Del Salón Hasta Llegar A La Entrada La Alfombra Era De Un Rojo Vino Adornada Con Los Bordes Dorados En Forma De Cadenas En El Centro Donde Comenzaba La Alfombra Había Dibujado En Los Mosaicos Del Suelo Un Misterioso Y Complejo Emblema El Cuál Parecía Ser La Mescla Entre Un Circulo Mágico, Un Pentagrama De Estrella, Un Sello Altamente Complejo La Unión De Todos Estos Formaban Dicho Emblema, Pero Dejando Eso De Lado Más Adelante Había Una Puerta La Cuál Se Habría Dejado Ver Otro Salón Pero En El Que Solo Había Una Gran Ventana Que Tenia Vista Hacia El Hermoso Cielo Nocturno El Cuál A Un Era Adornado Por Las Estrellas, Auroras Y Cometas En Ese Salón Había Una Especie De Silla-Trono En El Que De Espaldas Se Veía A Alguien Sentado Junto Alado Había Una Pequeña Mesa En La Cuál Había Una Gran Botella De Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Exquisito Vino Añejo Junto A Una Copa De Tamaño Normal Pero De Estilo Elegante Junto A Una Pequeña Caja De Bronce Con Adornos Y Un Libro De Tamaño Medio Que Tenia Pastas Doradas Con Rojo, Frente Al Trono Se Podía Ver Como Aparecían Unos Cristales Rectangulares Holográficos En Las Que Mostraba Diferentes Escenarios De Diversos Universos Paralelos Había Cerca De Unas 10 Imágenes En Unas De Ellas Se Mostraba Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Gran Guerra De Ninjas En La Que Parecía Que Toda Una Alianza Junto A Unas Extrañas 9 Criaturas Peleaban Con Algo Que Parecía Ser Un Demonio Molusco De 10 Colas Gigantes Se Veía Como Hacían Todo Lo Posible Para Derrotarlo Y Evitar Que Cierto Árbol Creciera Según Se Veía, En Otra Imagen Veía Como Un Grupo De Chicas Junto A Un Chico Peli Negro Estaban Enfrascados En Una Batalla Contra Un Ser Humanoide De Color Oscuro Que Los Miraba Con Una Sonrisa Mientras Peleaban Hasta Que Lograban Derrotarlo, En Otra Se Ve Como Se Lleva A Cabo Una Gran Reunión En Un Castillo Hermoso Donde Se Puede Ver A Varias Brujas, Mahou Shoujo, Hannyos Entre Otras Criaturas Las Cuáles Estaban En Una Reunión Al Parecer Había Una Alianza Que Trataban De Tener, En Otra Imagen Se Observa Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Batalla Encarnizada Donde Se Podía Ver A Docenas De Jóvenes Tratando De Combatir Y Defender Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Castillo O Academia De Unos Seres Que Tenían Apariencia De Animales Como Reptiles, Insectos Y Dragones Todos Oscuros Mientras Tenían Ojos Rojos Y Su Cara Cubierta Por Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Máscara Blanca Con Rayas Rojas En Forma De Grietas Estas Eran Combatidas Por Los Pocos Jóvenes Que Quedaban Una De Ellos Parecía Pelear Con Una Guadaña Roja Que Se Convertía En Un Rifle, Otra Era Peli Negra Y Tenia En La Cabeza 2 Orejas De Gato Atacaba A Diestra Con Una Espada Con Lazo Que Se Convertía En Una Pistola La Última De Ellas Era Peli Blanca Al Parecer Tenia Toque De Una Persona De Alta Sociedad Pero Se Encontraba Con Las Otras Luchando En Ese Instante Con Una Espada De Estoque Junto A Unos Glifos Blancos Y Azules Como La Nieve Todas Ellas 3 Rodeadas, El Ser Que Estaba Viendo Todo Esto Al Igual Que Todas Esas Imágenes Dio Un Suspiro Ya Que En Todas Ellas Estaba Por Terminar La Guerra Y En Otras Ciertas Amenazas Eran Suprimidas Y Erradicadas A Un Que Al Ver Que Todas Ellas Estaban Por Terminar Dio Un Último Suspiro Y Con Un Leve Movimiento Con Su Brazo Todas Esas Imágenes Desaparecieron Y Con Un Leve Movimiento De Su Mano Apareció Cerca De Su Mano Un Pequeño Menú Virtual En El Que Comenzó A Buscar Algo

 **N / A:** (El Menú Es Como El Del Anime SAO)

Una Vez Encontrado Lo Que Buscaba Rápidamente Apareció Otra Imagen Frente Pero En Esta Se Podía Ver Caos Y Destrucción En Todas Las Ciudades Del Mundo Así Como En Ciertos Lugares Que No Son De Conocimiento Para Todos Los Humanos Y Ese Era…El Infierno O Inframundo Donde Habitan Los Demonios Solo Que Estos Tenían Apariencia Humana O Combinadas Con Humana, En Ese Lugar Se Encontraban Presentes Diversos Seres Desde Ángeles Y Demonios Hasta Ángeles De Alas Negras Ósea Ángeles Caídos, Dragones Entre Otros Justo En Ese Momento Se Veían Como Había Una Feroz Batalla Pero No Entre Todos Ellos Si No Contra Un Pequeño Grupo De Mujeres Todas Jóvenes Entre Los 17-29 Años Todas Ellas Con Sus Vestimentas En Negro Oscuro Y En Sus Rostros Se Ven Las Marcas Como De Un Delineador Negro Que Abarcaba Las Cuencas De Sus Ojos Estas Eran Conocidas Como **"Las Dark"** Las Cuáles Eran Los Alter Ego Oscuros De Algunas Herederas De Los 72 Pilares Entre Otras Rías Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Xenovía Quarta, Shidou Irina, Rossweisse, Koneko Tojo, Kuroka Tojo, Kiba Yuta, Asía Argento, Ravel Phenex, Grafía Lucifage, Venelana Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Sona Sitri Y El Ex-Arcangel Gabriel Todas Ellas Eran La Personificación Oscura De Las Ya Mencionadas Quienes Causaron Destrucción Y Dolor En Ese Mundo Afectando El Balance De Este, Todas Ellas Eran Conocidas Como "Las Dark" Lideradas Por La **"Rías Dark"** Las Cuáles Habían Causado Grandes Destrozos En El Mundo Humanos Así Como En El Infierno, El Cielo, Asgard Y Griorgi Incluso Habían Masacrado A Varios Clanes Demoniacos De Los 72 Pilares Que Quedaban Incluso Habían Doblegado A Los 4 Dai Maou (4 Reyes Demonio) Lucifer, Leviatán, Beelzebub Y Asmodeus A Pesar De Que Habían Luchado Con Todas Sus Fuerzas Poco Pudieron Hacer Contra **"Las Dark"** Ya Que Habían Sido Envenenados Quedando Fuera De Combate E Incapacitados Pero Allí No Había Acabado La Cosa Las Contra Parte De "Las Dark" Habían Ido A Enfrentarlas A Pesar De Que Les Habían Dicho Que Era Un Perdida En Vano De Sus Vidas, Lamentablemente Cada Una De Ellas Fue Asesinada A Sangre Fría Por "Las Dark" A Un Que La Última En Caer Fue Akeno Pero Esta Antes De Morir Vaporizada Logro Marcar A Todas **"Las Dark** " Para Así Completar Parte De Un Hechizo Mágico , La Imagen Cambia A Una Escena Donde Estan Todas **"Las Dark"** Con Graves Heridas Pero Levemente Cansadas Frente A Ellas Se Encontraban Los 4 Nuevos Dai Maou: Valí Lucifer, Issei Leviatán, Tsubaki Beelzebub, Sairaorg Asmodeus, Los 2 Primeros Portaban Sus Armaduras De Dragón Con Leves Rasgaduras Ambos Sin Sus Cascos, Tsubaki Ex-Miembro Del Disolvido Sequito Sitri Portaba Una Armadura De Valkiria Con Destellos Azules Zafiro Con Toques Plateados Casi Parecida A La Armadura De Rossweisse Sairaorg Portaba Su Armadura Dorada De La Casa De Los Leones Detrás De Ellos Cuatro Estaban La Mayoría De Los Jóvenes Demonios, Demonios Veteranos, El Cadre Barakiel El Cuál Ahora Era Líder De La Facción De Los Ángeles Caídos (Debido A Que **"Las Dark"** Habían Asesinado A Azazel En Una Emboscada Pero Logro Llegar Con Issei Y Los Demás) Estaba Allí Junto A Unos Cuantos Caídos, Igual Michael Líder De Los Ángeles Estaba Allí Presente Con Algunos Cuantos Ángeles Y Serafines, Por Otro Lado La Recién Fundada Facción De Los Yokai-Hanyo (Faunos) Y La Facción Asgardiana Liderada Por Príncipe De Asgard Thor Todos Tomaron Posiciones Y En Un Poderoso Destello **"Las Dark"** Se Vieron En Cerradas Dentro De Un Cubo Hecho De Energía Sacro-Demoniaca Reforzada Con Toki Y Senjutsu El Cubo De Energía Tenia 4 Puntos Donde Estaban Posicionados Los 4 Nuevos Dai Maou Con Una Mano Apuntando A Cada Esquina Fue Entonces Que Sobre El Cubo Apareció Cierta Sacerdotisa Peli Negra De Largo Cabello Oji Violeta Con 2 Listones Morados Quien Volaba Sobre El Cubo Con 2 Alas Negras…

"¡Rápido Shuri-San! Antes De Que El Cubo Supresor Ceda" / Quien Había Hablado Era El Actual Dai Maou Leviatán Issei

Entonces Juntando Toda Sus Energías Los 4 Dai Maou Unieron Sus Poderes En Último Intento Para Potencializar El Hechizo De Sellado Entonces Sucedió Lo Que Tenía Que Pasar

 _ **¡Arte De Magia Oscura: Shiki Fuujin (Sello Diabólico Milenario Prohibido 13 Cronogramas)!**_

Y Así El Cubo De Tipo Barrera Que Cubría A **"Las Dark"** Comenzaron A Aparecer Varias Runas Muy Complejas Al Igual Que Un Enorme Sello Muy Complejo Para Completar Su Sellado Poco A Poco El Cubo Que Las Mantenía Prisioneras Comenzó A Congelarse En Un Oscuro Hielo Violeta-Gris Hasta Cubrirlo Por Completo Pero Antes De Que Terminara Se Escucharon Unas Últimas Palabras

"Issei-Kun No Creas Que Tu Y Tus Amiguitos Han Ganado No Importa Como Pero Algún Día Y Momento Nosotras Regresaereeeemmmmmmmooooossssssssssssss"…..Eso Fue Lo Último Que Pudieron Escuchar Cuando Por Fin El Cubo Había Completado Su Sellado Todos Los Presentes Festejaban De Júbilo Por Haber Derrotado Y Sellado A "Las Dark" Justo Después Los 4 Dai Maou Cayeron Exhaustos Por Haber Utilizado Sus Energías Entonces Los 4 Se Miraron Y Asintieron Tenían Que Terminar El Ultimo Paso El Cuál Era Deshacerse De Ese Cubo Sellado

"Ophis Nos Harías Los Honores Jee" / Hablo Valí Lucifer A Una Chica De Unos 24 Años De Cabello Negro Oji Morada Con Labios Pintados Vestían Con Un Vestido Tipo Victoriano Gótico Esta Era Conocida Como "Ouroboros El Dragón Del Infinito" La Cuál Junto Todo Su Poder Para Poder Convocar Un Poderoso Agujero Negro De Gran Tamaño Este Agujero Era Muy Turbio Además De Extraño A Los Que Siempre Hacía Pero Esta Era Una Ocasión Muy Importante ¡Muévanse Hay Que Lanzar Este Cubo Por El Agujero! / Hablo Seriamente La Dai Maou Beelzebub Entonces Los 4 Dai Maou Lanzaron El Cubo Por El Agujero Negro El Cuál Al Instante Se Cerró Llevándose Consigo A **"Las Dark"** A Una Dimensión Especial De Vacío Oscura Y Fría Para Que Vagaran Por Tiempo Indeterminado

"Ariga-To (Gracias) Por La Ayuda EXELÍA-SAMA Dijo Issei Al Horizonte" Mientras Los Demás Dai Maou Asentían

Así Termino El Recuerdo De Esa Imagen Con La Cuál El Cristal Se Desvaneció Y El Ser Que Los Había Contemplado Suspiro Ya ¿Cuántos Años Y Siglos Habían Pasado 1238 Años? Así Que Soltó Un Suspiro De Pesadez…

" _Vaya No Pensé Que Llegara El Día En Que Esas Estúpidas Zorras Escaparan De Ese Sello" Bueno Al Menos A Un No Pueden Salir Del Vació Por Ahora_ / Dijo Con Voz….¿Femenina?

Entonces Del Mismo Trono Se Levantó Una Persona A Un Que Más Bien Resulto Ser Una Especie De Diosa Debido A Sus Hermosas Facciones De Su Hermosa Cara Oji Azul Zafiro Su Piel Tenia Toques Como El De La Blanca Porcelana, Su Sedoso Y Hermoso Cabello Blanco El Cuál Estaba Suelto Colgaba Detrás De Su Espalda Hasta Llegar A Su Cadera En Un Costado De Su Cabeza Tenia Un Broche Que Parecía Ser Una Especie De Corona Azul Con Plateado Vestía Un Hermoso Y Largo Vestido Blanco Como La Nieve El Cuál Mostraba Un Par De Pechos Copa B (Su Vestido Era Como El Que Se Usa En Una Boda Pero Sin El Velo, Ni El Ramo, Ni El Largo Faldón Al Final De Este) En Su Cuello Reposaba Un Collar Con Una Estrella De 5 Picos La Cuál En El Centro De Esta Había El Diseño De Un Hermoso Copo De Nieve, También Vestía Una Chaqueta Manga Larga Que Parecía Una Ligera Blusa Blanca Con Interior En Azul Oscuro, En Su Cintura Portaba Un Cinturón Plateado Que Tenía Un Pequeño Bolso Cuadrado El Cuál Tenia Una Cruz Plateada Mientras Que Del Otro Lado Del Cinturón Se Encontraba Un Símbolo De Una Hermosa Rosa Plateada Junto A Una Sección De Balas Plateadas Con Un Anillo Negro En Cada Una Las Cuáles Tenían Dibujos De Rosas En Ellas, Llevaba Un Par De Botas Tipo Zapatillas De Tirantes Las Cuáles Hacían Eco Al Caminar Por El Hermoso Corredor Hasta Que Llego Al Gran Salón Donde Se Encontraba Cierto Emblema Muy Complejo Y Hermoso Camino Hasta Quedar En El Centro De Este

(N /A: La Apariencia De Esta Hermosa Dama Es Parecida A Weiss Shee De RWBY Pero Con El Cabello Suelto Y Más Largo Y Sin Ser Tan Fría Emocionalmente)

Ya Habiéndose Parado Allí Ella Solo Hiso Un Pequeño Chasquido Con Los Dedos Y De La Nada Apareció Una Guadaña Tipo Oz La Cuál Era Hermosa Por Su Intenso Brillo Y Sus Detalles En Azul Zafiro Que Cubrían Partes Blancas Y Doradas Solo Su Filo Era Tan Brillante Como El Cromo Y La Plata Juntos Además Parecía Ser Que La Misma Oz Podía Convertirse En Un Especie De Arma De Fuego, Entonces Ella Tomo Con Su Brazo Derecho La Guadaña Con La Que Golpeo El Suelo Llamando A Alguien

" _Mi Heraldo ARXENIX Preséntate Ante Mi"_ / Dijo Ella Para Que En Ese Mismo Instante Frente A Ella Apareciera De La Misma Nada Un Joven De Unos 20-19 Años Apareciera Ante Ella Arrodillándose Como Un Caballero Medieval

"Me Ha Llamado Lady EXELÍA-SAMA" / Hablo El Joven Con Respeto El Cual Era De Cabello Largo Peli Negro Con Una Franja De Color Café Ojos Grises Oscuros De Piel Morena Con Leves Toques Vestía Una Gabardina Negra Con Detalles Plateados, Pantalones Negros Acompañados Por Un Cinturón Negro Con Una Hebilla Que Tenia El Diseño De Una Shiruken (Estrella Ninja De Ataque) Con Picos Curvos En Color Negro Y Plata, Sus Manos Envueltas En 2 Guantes Negros Con Placas De Metal Con Los Kanjis De Impacto Y Celestial Por Ultimo En Su Espalda Había Una Especie De Hacha Envuelta En Vendas Negras Y Más Abajo Cargaba Un Pergamino De Tamaño Considerable Solo Que Este Era Delgado Con Los Kanjis De "Arsenal"

" _Te He Llamado Para Que Reúnas A Los Demás Heraldos Y Vallan Avisarle A Los "5 Dragones Emperadores Rojos" Que Ya Ha Comenzado El_ _ **"REBIRTH"**_ _Convócalos A Todos Ellos Por El Momento Al Igual Que Los Demás Presentes"_ / Hablo Suavemente La Ahora Conocida Como EXELÍA-SAMA

"Como Ordene Lady EXELÍA-SAMA Entonces Me Retiro A Cumplir Su Petición"

Así Como Había Aparecido El Ahora Heraldo Conocido Como ARXENIX Este Despareció Como Si Nunca Hubiera Estado Allí, Exelía-Sama Vio Como Su Heraldo Se Retiraba A Cumplir Con La Misión Que Le Había Encomendado. Entonces Ella Camino Nuevamente Pero Hacia Otra Dirección La Cuál Era Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Pirámide Plana De Estilo Y Cultura Maya Y Azteca La Cuál Tenia Una Sección De Escaleras Y Unos Símbolos Referentes A Sus Culturas Una Vez Que Llego Arriba Y Estaba En El Centro D Esta En Un Solo movimiento Con Su Guadaña Creo Una Fisura Que Resplandecía En Un Brillo Blanco Y Azul Cielo

" _Bueno Ahora Hacer Una Inesperada Visita Al Pequeño Sirzechs Y A Los Gakis De Michael Y Azazel Hoooooo Jojoo La Impresión Que Se Van A Llevar"_ / Dijo La Guardiana De Los Multi Universos Alternos Al Cruzar Dicha Fisura

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LOS SALONES DE ABASTECIMIENTO Y PREPARACIÓN DE LOS HERALDOS**

ARXENIX Quien Se Encontraba Frente A 4 Jóvenes Igualmente Parecidos A El Solo Que Con Las Franjas De Los Cabellos Diferentes Colores En: Azul Marino, Verde Bosque, Amarillo Oro, Violeta Purpura Explicándoles La Misión Que Les Dio Exelía-Sama Ya Que Eso Demostraba Que Ya Había Llegado El Momento De Lidiar Con " **Las Dark"** Tal Y Como Se Hizo En El Pasado.

"Bueno Esa Es La Situación Actual Por Lo Que Debemos Partir Cuanto Antes Para Reunirlos ¿Alguna Pregunta DARKUZ, AXE, ONIX, XINEXRA?" / Pregunto ARXENIX A Sus Compañeros Los Cuáles Negaron Con La Cabeza, Todos Ellos Eran Igual A ARXENIX Salvo Su Color En La Franja De Cabello Que Tenían Siendo Esta Diferente Al Igual Las Armas Que Cada Uno Portaba En La Espalda DARKUZ Llevaba Una Larga Espada Negra Con Diseños Plateados, AXE Un Enorme Martillo Largo Color Negro Con Detalles Plateados, ONIX Llevaba Una Gran Lanza Negra Con La Punta De Diamante Plateado Y Por Ultimo XINEXRA Cargaba Lo Que Parecían Ser Armas De Fuego Dese Pistolas Hasta Bazucas Y Ametralladoras Todas Las Armas En Negro Y Plata.

"No Ninguna" / Respondieron Todos Al Mismo Tiempo Pero Después AXE Pregunto

"¿Cuándo Partimos Y Hacia Dónde? / Pregunto El Al ARXENIX Ya Que Según Exelía-Sama Debían De Avisar A Los 7 Dragones Emperadores Rojos Y Los Demás Presentes

"Hmmm Eso No Lo Había Pensado Pera Ya Que Estamos En Eso….DARKUZ, AXE Y ONIX Ustedes 3 Se Encargarán De Reunir A Los 5 Dragones Rojos Mientras XINEXRA Y Yo Nos Encargamos De Reunir A Los Otros Y Demás Presentes Partiendo Ahora Mismo" "¿Alguna Duda?" / Volvió A Preguntar ARXENIX A Lo Cuál Solo Escucho Murmullos

"¿Por Qué Siempre Nos Tocan A Las Lagartijas Esas?" "Bueno Ni Modo Y Ya Deja De Quejarte" "Ya Dejen De Eso Y Muevan El Culo Que Hay Trabajo Que Hacer" / Se Quejaban AXE Y ONIX Mientras Se Veía Como DARKUZ Los Arrastraba De Sus Cuellos Hacia La Salida Para Tomar Cierto Portal, ARXENIX Los Veía A Lo Lejos Con Una Pequeña Gota En La Cabeza Mientras Dejaba Soltar Un Suspiro

"Se Fueron Y Ni Siquiera Me Contestaron Bueno Que Se Les Va Hacer Bueno Oye XINEXRA Estas Lis-…" / ARXENIX No Termino De Hablar Cuando Vio A Su Compañero Heraldo En El Piso Sentado Puliendo Y Recargando Varías Armas Mientras Reía Como Maníaco Se Podía Ver Desde Munición Básica Hasta Munición Pesada Regada Por Todo El Piso Como: Rifles De Asalto M4, Aka-47, Subfusiles, Micro Subfusiles, Metralletas De Mano Tec-9, Lanza Granadas, Bazucas, Explosivos De C4, Dinamita Marca ACME, Ametralladoras Entre Otras Cosas ARXENIX Estaba Algo Perplejo Y Con Un Gotón En La Cabeza Al Ver Como XINEXRA Reía Como Maníaco

"Sabes No Creo Que Sea Necesario Todo Esas Armas Por El Momento ¿Además De Donde Sacas Todo Ese Armamento? / Pregunto ARXENIX A Su Compañero El Cuál Estaba Guardado Todo En Su Gabardina En Unos Pergaminos Mientras Se Colgaba Algunas Cuantas Armas

"Ahh Bueno Eso Se Contesta Con Otra Pregunta ¿De Dónde Sacaste Todos Esos Pergaminos Y Habilidades Ninja Que Nos Enseñaste? / Pregunto El Sabiendo Lo Que Diría ARXENIX

"Tsk Ya Vas Con Lo Mismo Bueno Ya Estamos A Mano Así Que Vámonos Ya Antes De Que Exelía-Sama Regrese" / Hablo ARXENIX Mientras Caminaba Hacía Donde Salieron Los Demás Seguido De XINEXRA Quien Asentía Triunfalmente…

 **UNIVERSO HIG SCHOOL DXD E-4885DXALSD-456-LP12 INFRAMUNDO SALA DE LOS DAI MAOU**

Se Puede Ver Como Los 4 Dai Maou Se Encontraban En Unas De Sus Ya No Tan Constantes Juntas Hablando Acerca De Los Diversos Temas Relacionados En El Infierno Al Igual Como Las Acciones Con Relación A Las Demás Facciones Han Estado Por Ahora En Buenos Términos, La Reciente Derrota A **"La Kaos Brigade"** Y El Retiro Temporal De Rizevim Livan Lucifer Tras Haber Sido Frustrado Su Ultimo Plan Por Parte Del Welsh Dragon Galges Issei, Todo Estaba Sin Algún Percance O Sin Problema Por Una Vez Los Dai Maou Suspiraron No Había Nada Que Estropeara Su Pacifica Calma…..Lastima Que Eso Estaba Por Acabar…

¡Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

De Repente Escucharon Como Si Algo Se Hubiera Desgarrado Y Todos Ellos Movieron Si Cabeza Hacia La Derecha Para Ver Como Ante Ellos Había Una Especie De Grieta Dimensional Solo Que Esta Era Muy Diferente A Las Que Alguna Vez Hayan Visto Ya Que Primero Se Habría Un Especie De Remolino Que Giraba Lentamente Y De Repente Aparecía Una Línea Blanca Y Esta Comienza A Abrirse Para Que Después Se Vea Un Destello Tan Blanco Una Vez Que Ese Destello Había Desaparecido Frente A Los 4 Maous Estaba Parada Una Hermosa Mujer De Entre Unos 27-30 Años A Un Que Parecía Una Especie De Diosa Debido A Sus Hermosas Facciones De Su Hermosa Cara Oji Azul Zafiro Su Piel Tenia Toques Como El De La Blanca Porcelana, Su Sedoso Y Hermoso Cabello Blanco El Cuál Estaba Suelto Colgaba Detrás De Su Espalda Hasta Llegar A Su Cadera En Un Costado De Su Cabeza Tenia Un Broche Que Parecía Ser Una Especie De Corona Azul Con Plateado Vestía Un Hermoso Y Largo Vestido Blanco Como La Nieve El Cuál Mostraba Un Par De Pechos Copa B (Su Vestido Era Como El Que Se Usa En Una Boda Pero Sin El Velo, Ni El Ramo, Ni El Largo Faldón Al Final De Este) En Su Cuello Reposaba Un Collar Con Una Estrella De 5 Picos La Cuál En El Centro De Esta Había El Diseño De Un Hermoso Copo De Nieve, También Vestía Una Chaqueta Manga Larga Que Parecía Una Ligera Blusa Blanca Con Interior En Azul Oscuro, En Su Cintura Portaba Un Cinturón Plateado Que Tenía Un Pequeño Bolso Cuadrado El Cuál Tenia Una Cruz Plateada Mientras Que Del Otro Lado Del Cinturón Se Encontraba Un Símbolo De Una Hermosa Rosa Plateada Junto A Una Sección De Balas Plateadas Con Un Anillo Negro En Cada Una Las Cuáles Tenían Dibujos De Rosas En Ellas, Llevaba Un Par De Botas Tipo Zapatillas De Tirantes, Mientras Que En Uno De Sus Brazos Sostenía Una Guadaña Tipo Oz La Cuál Era Hermosa Por Su Intenso Brillo Y Sus Detalles En Azul Zafiro Que Cubrían Partes Blancas Y Doradas Solo Su Filo Era Tan Brillante Como El Cromo Y La Plata Juntos Además Parecía Ser Que La Misma Oz Podia Convertirse En Un Especie De Arma De Fuego

Los 4 Maou Estaban Sorprendidos Ante La Presencia De Esta Mujer Ya Que Podía Sentirse En El Ambiente Su Poderoso Poder

"¿Señorita Nos Podría Decir Quien Es Y Como Es Que Llego A Este Lugar?" / Pregunto A Ajuka Beelzebub-Sama La Presente Ya Que No Había Sentido Alguna Intensión En Contra De Ellos Parecia Como Si Ella Ya Supiera Como Llegar Aquí Por La Forma En Como Miraba A Los Alrededores Pero Antes De Que Ella Respondiera Alguien Hablo O Más Bien Grito

¡E…..E…EXELÍA-SAMA…..! ¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Fue El Grito Del Maou Lucifer Sirzechs-Sama Quien Al Verla Detenidamente Pudo Recordar Quien Era Esa Mujer Por Lo Cual Grito Su Nombre Junto A Un Grito De ¿Niña? Para Después Desmayarse Dejando A Los Demás Maous En Shock

¿Qué Le Paso A Sirzechs? / Pregunto La Maou Leviatán Serafall Quien Estaba De Cuclillas Picando A Un Desmayado Sirzechs Con Una Ramita De Quien Sabe Dónde Mientras Los Otros Maou Veían Esto En Shock Mientras Tomaban Con Sus Teléfonos Celulares Varías Fotos De Sirchez Hasta Que Escucharon Las Pequeñas Carcajadas De La Mujer Presente Ahora Conocida Como Exelía

" _Je Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Jeeeeeee" ¡Parece Que El Pequeño Sirzechs A Un Me Recuerda, Bueno Creo Que Eso Me Ahorra Muchos Detalles Por Explicar /_ Dijo Ella Mientras Tomaba Una Silla Y Se Acercaba A La Mesa En La Que Hace Un Momento Estaban Reunidos

"¿Explicar Que?" Preguntaron Los 4 Maous Incluso Sirzechs Quien Ya Había Despertado

" _Pues Verán Yo No Vine Simplemente A Hacerle Una Visita Al Pequeño Sirzechs Por Los Viejos Tiempos….No Yo Vine Para Prevenirles De Que Una Gran Amenaza Viene Con Rumbo Hacia Este Plano Dimensional"_ / Dijo Ella A Lo Que Los 4 Maous No Entendieron Mucho

"¿Nos Podría Explicar A Qué Tipo De Amenaza Nos Enfrentamos Señorita Exelía Y Además No Es Por Tomarla Por Mala Intensión Pero Como Sabemos Que No Es Una Trampa O Que Eso Sea Real Según Usted?" / Pregunto El Maou Asmodeus Quien Raramente Tenia Un Semblante Serio, Por Su Lado Exelía Solo Tenía Una Sonrisa De Medio Lado Ya Que Este Hombre A Pesar De Aparentar Pereza Era Todo Un Estratega

" _Tal Y Como Era De Esperarse Del Maou Encargado De Los Asuntos Militares Y De Defensa Del Infierno, Tal Vez Tenga Sus Dudas Y Sospechas De Lo Que Yo Les Estoy Contando En Este Momento Pero Tengo Con Que Respaldar Mis Palabras Entre Ellas Esta Que Yo Soy Un Ser Supremo-Celestial Una Diosa Que Regula El Balance De Flujo Que Conforman Los Diversos Universos Alternos, Paralelos Y Las Diferentes Dimensiones Al Igual Que Los Mismos Planos Dimensionales A Los Que Solo Unos Cuantos Seres Tienen Acceso Y Conocen Acerca De Ellos Para Empezar: El Original Lucifer Sabia Sobre Este Tema Y Conocía Mi Existencia Más No Mi Identidad Por Lo Cual Solo Ignoro Este Hecho Por Otra Parte Al Ser Divino Supremo Que Creo A Todos Los Ángeles Dios El Conocía Plenamente Sobre Mi Existencia Al Igual Que Los Diversos Universos Alternativos Que Existen Así Como El Delicado Balance De Flujos Que Evita Que Toda Existencia Ya Sea Desde La Más Pequeña Hasta La Más Colosal Desaparezca Así Como Todos Los Universos, Dimensiones Y Mundos A Los Que Estén Conectados, Incluso Sabía De Mi Trabajo Como Guardiana De Esos Universos ¡Al Igual Que Mi Identidad! Pero En Ningún Momento Llego A Interferir Ya Sea Por Que Tenia Cosas Más Importantes Que Atender O Simplemente No Quiso Intervenir, Por Además Hay 2 Grandes Y Poderosos Dragones Que Conocen Mi Existencia Unos Es El DXD "_ _ **The Great Red"**_ _Y El Dragón Del Infinito_ _ **"Ouroboros"**_ _Y Posiblemente Las Pequeñas Lagartijas De Welsh Dragón_ _ **Ddraig**_ _Y Vanshin Dragón_ _ **Albión**_ _Hallan Escuchado Acerca De Mi Y Por Último….. "El Que Yo Este Interviniendo De Manera Directa Solo Lo Confirma"…._

Los 4 Dai Maou Estaban En Shock Debido A Lo Que La Diosa Exelía Les Había Contado De Su Propia Boca Todo Eso Era Increíble No Era Como Decir Que Issei Era Un Joven Sin Perversiones, Lo Que Más Los Dejo Impactados Es Que El 1er Lucifer Original Conociera De Su Existencia Al Igual Que El Mismo Dios Conociera Además De Su Labor Su Identidad Y No Haya Tomado Acción Alguna Pero Lo Que Los Dejo Helados Por Así Decirlo Fue Que Los 2 Dragones Más Poderosos También Sabían Acerca De Ella Todo Eso Los Tomo Por Sorpresa Y Más No Decir Lo Que Les Había Dicho Al Último Lo Que Confirmo Que Era Todo Cierto

"Mis Más Sinceras Disculpas Si Dude De Usted Exelía-Sama" / Dijo El Maou Asmodeus Con Una Leve Reverencia

" _No Te Preocupes Tenías Tus Dudas"_ / Contesto Ella Con Una Dulce Sonrisa

"Por Cierto Exelía-Sama ¿Cómo Es Que Conoce A Sirzechs-Kun? / Pregunto La Maou Leviatán Serafall, Pero Antes De Que Exelía Le Respondiera Se Escuchó A Alguien Hablar Quien Era Sirzechs

"Bueno Realmente Fue Durante Los Años De Mi Infancia En Aquel Entonces Me Escapaba Debes En Cuando Para Tener Un Momento A Solas Debido A "Ciertos Accidentes" Que No Quiero Relevar Por Traumas Del Pasado Termine De Algún Modo En Un Plano Dimensional Donde Me Encontré Con Un Gran Palacio Que Estaba Sobre Las Nubes Fue Allí Donde Conocí A Exelía-Sama Y Descubrí Ligeramente Que Hacia Fue Gracias A Ella Que Pude Regresar A Casa….Lamento No Darles Más Detalles Pero Tengo Un Pacto De Silencio Con Exelía-Sama Acerca De Lo Poco Que Vi Allí Espero Entiendan" / Termino De Relatar El Maou Lucifer

"Increíble Contestaron Los Maou Leviatán Y Asmodeus"

" _Qué Tiempos Aquellos Haaa…Que Lindo Y Que Mono Te Veías Sirzechs-Kun A Por Cierto A Un Recuerdo La Rabieta Que Iso ARXENIX Cuando se Enteró Que Habías Acabado Con Sus Reservas De Golosinas Jaaa"_ / Reía EXELÍA-SAMA Por Recordar A Cierto Heraldo Rojo De La Rabia

"Es Que Eran Deliciosos" / Dijo El Maou Lucifer Rascándose La Mejilla

"Por Cierto EXELÍA-SAMA Si Sirzechs-Sama Vio Algo De Otros Universos Por Que No Nos Dijo Acerca De Ello Hubiéramos Podido Cambiar O Evitar Ciertas Catástrofes" / Hablo Ajuka Beelzebub Quien Miraba A La Guardiana

(Suspiro _) " No Me Lo Tome A Mal Ajuka Beelzebub-Sama Pero He Vivido Los Suficientes Milenios Para Saber Muy Bien Que Hay Acontecimientos Y Eventos Que Nunca Y Bajo Alguna Circunstancia No Deben Ser Alterados O Evitados Ya Que Esos Eventos Dan Una Serie De Acciones En Cadena En Las Que Se Pude Determinar El Futuro Del Mismo Sea Salvado O En Su Peor Caso Destruido Y Alterar El Balance De Flujo Por Eso Mismo Le Dije A Sirzechs Sobre El Pacto De Silencio Ya Que Si Descubrían Acerco De Esto Su Mundo Y No Solo Ello Si No Su Universo Se Hubiera Destruido Por Completo"_ / Termino De Hablar La Guardiana De Manera Sería Pero Muy Sería

"Entendido Yo También Hubiera Tomado La Misma Medida…Gracias Por Aclarármelo" / Agradeció Ajuka-Sama

" _No Hay Porque…Bueno "Hasta Cuando Piensas Salir Gaki ¿No Has Escuchado Mucho?...Ok Tu Lo Pediste"_ / Todos Veían Como EXELÍA-SAMA Miraba Y Hablaba Hacia Un Rincón Para Ver Con Sorpresa Como Ella Se Para De Pie Y Con Un Chasquido De Dedos Hace Aparecer Su Poderosa Oz Lanzándola Rápidamente Contra El Mismo Rincón Oscuro Generando Una Pequeña Nube De Polvo….¡Arrrrrrrrrrrgggggg!...Todos Escucharon Un Grito Después De Que La Nube De Polvo Comenzara A Desvanecerse Los 4 Maous Vieron Quien Había Sido El Causante De Ese Grito, Lo Que Vieron Y Los Dejo Sorprendidos Fue A Un Azzazel Colgado Del Techo Con Una Oz Clavada En El Cuello De Su Camisa Mientras Sudaba Frío..

"Ee…Hola Lady EXELÍA-SAMA…." / Dijo El Con Una Sonrisa Algo Forzada

" _Veo Que A Un Tienes Ese Mal Habito De Escuchar O Aparecer En Alguna Esquina De Las Paredes ¿No….Que Tanto Has Oído Azazel? Y Más Vale Que No Me Mientas A Menos Que Quieras Terminar Estrellado Contra Las Paredes Un Par De Veces…"_ / Hablo De Manera Dulce Pero Muy Dulce Exelía-Sama Mientras Que Con Un Leve Movimiento De Su Mano La Oz Regreso A Ella Antes De Desaparecer En Un Pufts

"No Hay Mucho Que Decir Lo Escuche Todo ¿Qué Tan Letal Es Esa Amenaza De La Que Tanto Hablas? Por Lo Que Veo Esta En Una Dimensión A Parte De La Nuestra ¿No?" / Hablo Azazel Con Tono Serio Mientras Se Ponía De Pie Y Miraba A Exelía-Sama

"Por Cierto Cuál Es Esa Amenaza De La Que Tanto Hablas" / Pregunto Azazel Quien Estaba Interesado Al Igual Que Los 4 Maou

"Opino Lo Mismo Que Azazel ¿Cuál Es Esa Amenaza De La Que Tanto Habla Exelía-Sama?" / Pregunto Sirzechs Lucifer

"Sé Lo Que Sea Cuente Con El Apoyo De Los Maous" / Dijo El Maou Asmodeus

"Por Lo Que Veo Es Algo Sumamente Serio Y Nos Involucra Ya Sea Directamente O Indirectamente ¿Entonces Que Es?" / Hablo Con Lógica Ajuka Beelzebub

"Ya Digan Lo Que Está Sucediendo Yo También Quiero Saber Lo Que Nos Amenaza" / Se Quejaba La Maou Leviatán Serafall..

Ante La Insistencia De Los 4 Maous Y De La Pregunta De Azazel Exelía-Sama Dio Un Pequeño Suspiro Y Les Hablo

"En Cuanto Llegue Michael Les Contare Acerca De La Amenaza Que Se Nos Viene Encima Y No Querrán Saber Cómo Sucedió Esto Pero Igual Todos Necesitamos Respuestas Y Creo Que La Identidad De Esta Amenaza Los Va A Impactar"

…. "Entonces Ya Que Estoy Aquí Podemos Hablar Acerca De Esa Amenaza"…..

Todos Los Presentes Escucharon Una Voz Para Que Después En Un Brillo De Luz Dorada Apareciera Cierto Arcángel Peli Rubio De Ojos Verdes Claros Con Una Cruz En Ellos Mientras Este Sonreía, Ahora Estaban Reunidos Los Lideres De Las 3 Facciones Ante La Guardiana EXELÍA-SAMA Del Balance De Flujo ¿Cuál Era La Amenaza Que La Había Obligado A Intervenir Personalmente…

Una Vez Que Todos Tomaron Asiento Exelía-Sama Los Miro A Todos Los Presentes Ya Que Esta Información Era Secreto **"SS"**

" _Lo Que Les Voy A Contar Es Que La Amenaza De La Que Tanto Les Hablo No Es Una Sino Que Son 15 Amenazas O Más Bien 15 Mujeres Sumamente Peligrosas Y ¡No Es Un Juego! A_ _ **"Las Dark"**_ _No Deben Subestimarlas"_ / Dijo Ella

" **Las Darks** " / Pero Quienes Son Preguntaron Los 4 Dai Maou Al Igual Que Michael Y Azazel

(Suspiro) Nuevamente Exelía-Sama Suspiro De Nuevo Y Comenzó A Relatarles A Todos Los Presentes Mientras Veían Unas Imágenes Cortesía De Ella Acerca De "Las Dark" Toda La Destrucción Que Ocasionaron Al Igual Que Quienes Eran Ellas, Fue Grande El Shock Que Todos Los Presentes Se Llevaron Al Saber Quiénes Eran " **Las Dark** " A Un Más Quedaron Abrumados Cuando Exelía-Sama Le Relataba Los Innumerables Ataques Por Parte De Ellas, El Como Derrotaron A Los 4 Dai Maou Anteriores Y Como Asesinaron A Sangre Fría A Sus Contra Partes Cuando Estas Trataron De Detenerlas El Ambiente En La Habitación Estaba Muerto Cada Uno De Los Presentes No Podía Creer La Tanta Destrucción Y Caos Que Ellas Habían Causado, Serafall Y Sirzechs Dejaban Salir Algunas Lágrimas Al Escuchar Todo Eso Por Parte De EXELÍA-SAMA También Oyeron Como EXELÍA-SAMA Les Contaba Que En Un Último Intento Por Derrotar A **"Las Dark"** Las 3 Facciones Junto A Otras Se Aliaron Para Derrotar Y Sellar A " **Las Dark"** Con Ayuda De La Sacerdotisa Del Relámpago Y Ophis Junto A Los Nuevos 4 Dai **Maou: Valí Lucifer, Issei Leviatán, Tsubaki Beelzebub, Sairaorg Asmodeus** Los 4 Unieron Sus Poderes Para Poder Crear Un Cubo De Sellado Y Con La Ayuda De Las Demás Facciones Se Completó El Cubo De Sellado De Energía Sacro-Demoniaca Reforzada Con Toki Y Senjutsu Unas Vez Que Habían Logrado Sellarlas Por Completo Estas Fueron Arrojadas A Una Dimensión De Vacío La Cuál Había Sido Abierta Por "Ophis" Y Los 4 Dai Maous, Lo Ultima Imagen Que Apareció Fue La Del Cubo En Donde Habían Sellado A " **Las Dark** " Este Comenzaba A Agrietarse….Y Así Termino La Explicación De Exelía-Sama Todos Los Presentes Estaban Helados Ante Lo Visto

" _Esa Es La Razón Por La Que Me Vi Forzada A Intervenir Ya Que "_ _ **Las Dark**_ _" Se Van A Liberar En Este Universo Alterno"_ / Dijo Ella

"¡Hay Que Hacer Algo No Podemos Dejar Que Ellas Lleguen Y Lo Destruyan Todo Y Menos A Sona-Chan! / Eran Lo Gritos De La Maou Leviatán Serafall Quien Al Parecer Le Había Afectado Todo Eso Que Vio

"Estoy De Acuerdo Con Serafall No Podemos Dejar Que Ellas Lo Destruyan Todo Y Solo Dejen Destrucción Y Muerte ¡No Permitiré Que Esas Impostoras Asesinen A Mi Hermanita Rías, A Mi Esposa Grafya Y A Mi Madre Si Es Necesario Yo Mismo Peleare Contra Ellas" / Hablo Con Ira El Maou Lucifer Sirzechs

Los Maous Beelzebub Y Asmodeus Apoyaban A Sus Compañeros Ya Que Era Su Deber Proteger El Infierno Y Asus Habitantes

"Yo No Voy A Dejar Que Esas Mujeres Algo Locas Me Asesinen Como En Esa Imagen Además Tengo Que Proteger Griolgi Y A La Hija De Baraquiel Así Que Cuenten Conmigo" / Dijo Con Media Sonrisa Azazel

"No Podemos Dejar Que La Paz Que Hemos Logrado Sea Destruida Por Esos Seres Espectrales Conocidas Como " **Las Dark"** Yo Y Los Serafines También Las Detendremos Como En Aquella Imagen" / Dijo Michael Con Decisión

Exelía-Sama Los Observaba Con Determinación Ya Que Todos Ellos Se Estaban Uniendo Contra Un Gran Mal Que Los Amenaza Con Destruirlos, EXELÍA Salió De Sus Pensamientos Cuando Hoyo Cono Le Hablaban

"¿Lady Exelía-Sama En Cuanto Tiempo Se Agotara El Sello Que Mantiene Prisionera A **"Las Dark"?** / Pregunto Azazel A EXELÍA-SAMA Quien La Miro Con Cara De WTF?

" _He? Pero Si "_ _ **Las Dark"**_ _Ya Rompieron El Sello De Cubo Que Las Aprisionaban Hace Solo Unos Días…¡Oigan El Sello Resistió Lo Que debía Y Que Fueron 1238 Años!"_ / Ella Hablo Con Naturalidad Ante Todos

…..¡¿Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!...

Todos Los Presentes Exclamaron Con Horror Al Saber Que Esos Espectros Andaban Libres Por Allí Todos Miraron Fijamente A La Guardiana Del Balance De Flujos Con Caras Serías

"¡EXELÍA Baka Por Que No Nos Dijiste Eso Desde El Principio Ya Hubiéramos Tomado Algunas Medidas Contra Eso!" / Exclamo Casi Gritando La Maou Serafall Quien Miraba A Una Tranquila Y Calmada Exelía-Sama Esta A Su Vez Sonreía De Medio Lado

" _Para Empezar No Te Alteres Tanto Niña Que No Soy Lo Suficiente Idiota Como Para Dejar Que Esas Zorras Escapen Tan Rápido Al Romper Ese Sello"_

"¿Por Qué Lo Dice EXELÍA-SAMA?" / Pregunto El Maou Beelzebub

" _Sencillo Ajuka-Sama Después De Que Esas "Zorras" Fueran Selladas Yo Misma Fui Al Plano Dimensional Donde Habían Sido Enviadas Una Vez Que Encontró El Cubo Puse 3 Sellos Más Uno Que Me Avisara Por Si Llegaba El Día En Que Estas Arpías Llegaran A Liberarse Y Así Mantener Un Ojo Sobre Ellas, El Segundo Sello Cuyo Nombre Es "Distorsionador Geefíun" Reduce Su Movilidad En Esa Dimensión Al Igual Que Su Poder En Un 50 % Por Si Alguna De Ellas Quería Crear Un Portal Para Poder Escapar Y El Tercer Sello Es Del Tipo Barrera Que Evita Que "Las Dark" Salgan De Aquella Dimensión De Vacío A Un Que Este Sello Desaparecerá En Uno Días Dándoles La Oportunidad De Escapar Ya Que Este Sello Esta Arraigado Al Segundo Por Lo Cual Solo Es Cuestión De Días Para Que Ellas Lleguen Aquí Y…Bueno Ustedes Ya Saben Que Pasara"_ / Hablo Con Total Seriedad Ante Los Demás

Ahora Todos Los Presentes Estaban Con Seriedad Y Muy Sorprendidos Ante Las Contra Medidas De La Guardiana Pero Pronto Estarían A Un Más Sorprendidos

"¿Entonces Que Es Lo Que Haremos O Que Medidas Tomaremos Contra " **Las Dark"** Si En Cuestión De Días Llegaran Aquí?" / Preguntaba De Manera Analítica El Arcángel Michael

"Tomar Contra Medidas Y Prepararnos Como Lo Solemos Hacer" / Dijo El Maou Lucifer

"Por El Momento Solo Informaremos A Los Que Sean Necesarios Ya Que No Se Si Debamos Informar Sobre Esto" / Hablo Muy Seriamente La Maou Leviatán…Hasta Que Oyeron A Cierta Guardiana Hablar…

" _O Podrían Dejarme Ayudarles Con Esto Ya Que Como Les Dije Tenía Que Intervenir Así Que Antes De Venir A Verlos Envíe A Mis Heraldos A Convocar A "Ciertos Dragones Y A Ciertas Personas" Que Tal Vez Conozcan Y Tal Vez No Ya Que Para Enfrentar A "Las Dark" Puse En Marcha Una Operación En Conjunto A La Que Yo Llamo "_ _ **REBIRTH**_ _" Así Que Ya Tenemos Solucionado En Parte Eso Esto Es Para Ustedes Es Necesario Que Revelen La Información Acerca De "Las Dark" Pero Solo Díganles Que Son Espectros O Impostoras Y Que Si Se Topan Con Ellas ¡No Enfrentar Solo! Si Han De Pelear Háganlo En Grupos De 5 Con Diferentes Tipos De Magia Y Ataques Lo Digo Para Que Las 3 Facciones Estén Preparadas y Protejan A Los Suyos…¿Están De Acuerdo Con Lo Que Les He Hablado Pueden Aceptar O Declinar? Es Su Decisión_ "

Los 4 Dai Maous, El Arcángel Michael Y El Ángel Caído Azazel Estaban Procesando Todo Lo Dicho Por EXELÍA-SAMA Ante El Pronóstico Que Se Les Venía Encima Y Por Lo Que Han Visto Y Escuchado De Ella " **Las Dark"** No Son Algo A Subestimar Por Su Apariencia Con Ciertas Mujeres, Además Ella Les Ofrecía Apoyo Directo Junto A Una Operación De Contra Ataque Además De Que Podían Revelar La Amenaza De "Las Dark" A Las 3 Facciones Con Tal De Prevenirlos Exelía-Sama Los Estaba Apoyando Así Que Después De Pensarlo Reiteradamente Todos Los Presentes Aceptaron La Propuesta De Exelía-Sama

"Exelía-Sama Nosotros Los 4 Dai Maou Aceptamos Su Propuesta Así Como Su Ayuda" / Hablo Sirzechs-Sama

"Yo El Arcángel Michael En Estas Circunstancias Acepto Su Propuesta Exelía-Sama Estoy Seguro Que Padre Lo Hubiera Hecho" / Contesto El Con Una Sonrisa Sonrojando Levemente A Exelía-Sama (Que Lindo)

"Antes De Que Acepte ¿Por Qué Nos Estas Ayudando Y Estas Interfiriendo Que No Se Supone Que Eres La Guardiana Que Solo Observa Y Vigila Los Diversos Universos Paralelos Que Hay?" / Pregunto Azazel A Exelía-Sama La Cuál Solo Sonrió Ya Que El Gaki Era Muy Observador

" _Simple Gaki Yo Además De Observar Y Regular Los Diferentes Universos Y Dimensiones Paralelas Y Alternas También Soy Una Especie De Por Así Decirlo De_ _ **"Diosa"**_ _Que Mantiene Estable El Balance De Flujos Para Evitar Que Todo Se Vaya A La Mierda"_ / Hablo Ella Con Firmeza Y Seriedad Dejando Acojonado Invoco A Azazel

"Jeee Si Es Así Cuenta Conmigo No Todos Los Días Conoces A Una Hermosa Y Poderosa Diosa" / Dijo Azazel A Exelía-Sama Mientras Esta Solo Suspiraba

"Entonces ¿Qué Propone Que Hagamos Primero Exelía-Sama? / Pregunto Sirzechs Lucifer A EXELÍA-SAMA Quien Pensó Detenidamente Que Decir Justo Cuando Estaba Por Hablar De Repente Alado De Ella Apareció Uno De Sus Heraldos Un Peli Negro De Cabello Largo Negro Con Una Franja Café Quien Al Ver A EXELÍA Se Arrodillo Como Un Caballero

" _No Lo Ataquen Es Uno De Mis Heraldos, ARXENIX ¿Qué Haces Aquí?"_ / Dijo Ella Al Ver Como Los Demás Presentes Se Ponían En Guardia Ante La Aparición De Su Heraldo

"Lamento Interrumpir Su Reunión Lady EXELÍA-SAMA Pero Los Preparativos Primarios Y Secundarios Ya Están Completos Al Igual Ya Se Ha Informado A Los 5 Dragones Emperadores Rojos A Los Sekiryuutei, También Las Líderes De Las Facciones De Las " **Wicth Argus** ", De Las "Mahou Shoujo", Del Gremio " **Cat Silf** ", A La Escuadra De " **Los Yaggers** " Y También A Los " **Otros** " Todos Han Aceptado Su Llamado Y Esperan Reunirse Con Usted También Se Les Dio La Información Que Usted Proporciono" / Fue Lo Que Hablo El Heraldo ARXENIX Dejando Sorprendidos A Los Presentes Por Todo Lo Escuchado Y A EXELÍA-SAMA Por La Rapidez en La Que Se Completó Las Primeras Y Segundas Fases De La Operación

" _Excelente Han Hecho Un Trabajo Excepcional Todos Ustedes Puedes Retirarte"_

"Gracias Por Sus Palabras Lady EXELÍA-SAMA Con Su Permiso Me Retiro" / Dijo El Heraldo Poniéndose De Pie Y Desvaneciéndose En Partículas Doradas

" _Por Si Preguntan El Es Uno De Mis 5 Heraldos A Un Que Los 5 Se Parecen Igual Solo Cambia De Color La Franja De Su Cabello"_ / Dijo Ella Al Ver Como Iban A Preguntar

Después De Un Rato De Hablar Sobre Los Posibles Ataques De **"Las Dark"** Y Las Medidas Que Tomarían Con Ayuda De Exelía-Sama Ya Que La Misma Les Había Dicho A Quienes Iba A Traer Para Ayudarlos Dejando En Shock Nuevamente A Los Presentes Resulta Que Exelía-Sama Había Hecho Un Llamado A Los Diferentes Sekiryuutei Para Resumir Había Llamado A Los Diferentes Issei Hyodo De Diversos Universos Paralelos Junto A Otras Personas Que La Mayoría Conocía, Después De Esa Conmoción Y De Hablar Sobre Lo Planeado..

" _Por El Momento Esas Son Nuestras Contra Medidas Así Que Me Retiro Ah…Por Cierto Necesito Que En 1 Día Reúnan A Los Séquitos Sitrí Y Gremory Junto A Los Matriarcas Lord Gremory, Venelana Gremory, Grafya Lucifuge, Al Ángel Caído Barakiel, Al Arcángel Gabriel, Al Ángel Irina Shido, A Ravel Phenex Las Quiero A Todas Ellas Presentes Para Revelarles La Situación Si Preguntan ¿El Por Qué? Conociéndolas Bien Van A Querer Lanzarse Al Primer Ataque Así Que Para Que No Acaben Muertas En El 1er Intento Les Revelare Lo Que Les He Dicho A Ustedes"_

Nadie Replico Ya Que Eso Era Necesario Ya Que Eran Jóvenes Y En Ellos Estaba El Futuro Además EXELÍA-SAMA Lo Había Dicho Los Jóvenes Son Demasiado Impulsivos A Pesar De Que EXELÍA-SAMA Parecía Algo Joven Ella Tenía Mucha Más Edad Y Por Ende Había Madurado Con El Pasar De Los Siglos…

Con Esto Se Daba Por Terminada La Primera Reunión Con La Diosa Del Balance De Flujo….¿Que Consecuencias Tendrá La Llegada De " **Las Dark"** A Este Universo Paralelo?...¿Cómo Tomaran Esto Los Séquitos Gremory - Sitri Y Sobre Todo Issei?

 **Mientras Tanto En Una Dimensión Alterna Del Vacío Negro**

¡Más Rápido Par De Estúpidas!

¡Te Quieres Callar Perra Peli Roja Que Tus Gritos Nos Están Dejando Sordas!

¡Oh Y ¿Que Harás Cuatro Ojos Tetuda?!

¡Se Quieren Callar Par De Estúpidas Retrasadas A Nadie Le Importan Sus Estúpidos Insultos!

Se Podía Ver Como Cierta Peli Roja Tetuda De Ojos Azules Y Cierta Chica Peli Negra De Cabello Corto Con Anteojos Rotos Y Con Pecho Medianamente Decente Discutían Como Las Más Grandes Rivales, Por Otro Lado Se Veía A 3 Mujeres Hermosas Sentadas Alrededor De Una Mesa Negra Mientras Jugaban Cartas De Naipes Con Oro Y Diamantes Mientras A Un Lado Había Prendas Bien Dobladas Todas Ellas Casi Semi Desnudas Ya Que Al Parecer Jugaban Un Juego Algo Erótico

¡Ja! Volví A Ganar Paguen Perdedoras Hoy Si Me Regocijo / Hablo Un Peli Rubia Con Alas Blancas En Su Espalda

Frente A Ella Una Mujer Que Parecía Maid Terminaba Por Retirarse Sus Últimas Bragas Quedando Con Solo Un Delantal….¡Hum Tramposa!...

"Ya Deja De Quejarte Grafya Ya Es La 36 Vez Que Nos Gana A Ambas Al Menos Esta Vez No Pidió Hacer Un Dúo Y Trio Yuri" / Hablo Una Hermosa Mujer Castaña De Ojos Violetas Casi Idéntica A Rías Gremory

¡Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiannnnnnnnnnnnnnn!...!Sgahhhhh!...¡Miuaaaaaaaaaaa!...¡Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!

A Lo Lejos De Ellas Se Podía Observar Como De Una Pequeña Nube De Polvo Se Escuchaba La Riña Entre 2 Chicas O En Este Caso Gatas De Esa Misma Nube De Polvo Que Rodaba Se Podía Ver Como Salían Unos Brazos Con Garras, Piernas, Codos, Unas Colas De Gato Blancas Y Negras Y Al Parecer 2 Cabezas A Las Cuales Se Les Podían Ver Orejas De Gato…

¡Ya Quieren Parar De Pelear Gatas Estúpidas! / Se Quejaba Cierta Peli Negra De Ojos Violetas Con Su Cabello En 2 Coletas Mientras Arroja Varios Baldes De Agua Helada A Las Gatas Quienes Detuvieron Su Pelea Si Se Ponía Atención Se Veía Que Ambas Tenían Mordido Un Pescado De Extremo A Extremo El Cuál Ambas Traban De Arrebatar A La Otra Nuevamente Inicio Otra Pelea Pero No Entre Ellas Si No Contra La Que Las Había Mojado…

¡Ryyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!...¡Plack! De Repente Sobre Ellas Cae Otra Persona Quien Era La Misma Peli Negra De Anteojos Tetuda Que Estaba Peleando Con La Perra Pelirroja

¡Ya Dejen De Hacerse Pendejas Estúpidas Inútiles Y Vengan A Ayudarnos A Salir De Aquí Así Que Muevan Sus Gordos Traseros ¡Ahora! / Les Gritaba Con Rabia Y Furia Una Rubia De Apariencia Inocente De No Ser Por Que Estaba En Lencería Demasiada Erótica Como Para Su Edad

¡Ya Oyeron A La Pequeña Putita Muévanse! / Grito Una Peli Negra De Un Coleta Con Moño Naranja Totalmente Desnuda

¡A Veces No Se Por Qué Diablos Las Sigo Tolerando Mejor Las Hubiera Matado Cuando Podía Y Luego Me Hubiera Divertido Con Sus Inertes Cuerpos Ja Jaaaa! / Reía Como Demente La Peli Azul Que Estaba Con Ellas

"Mejor Deberíamos Tener Una Orgía Para Calmar Nuestras Peleas ¿No Creen?, Yo Voy A Ser Muy Amable Con Todas Jeeeee" / Reía Una Castaña De Coletas De Una Manera Muy Pervertida Con Un Libido Incontrolable

"¡Ya Cállate De Un Maldita Vez Bestia Pervertida!" / Dijeron Las 3 Que Estaban Sentadas A Lado De Ella Mientras Reunían Energía Para Abrir Un Portal Al Igual Que Las Demás

"Sigo Sin Entender Como Diablos Terminamos Aquí"/ Hablo Un Chica Rubia Con Cabello En Forma De Bollos Mientras Una Gota Corría Por Su Cabeza

Una Vez Que Lograron Reunir Sus Poderes Mágicos Frente A Todas Ellas Se Formó Un Portal De Mediana Altura En El Que Se Podía Ver Una Hermosa Ciudad A Lo Lejos De Un Espeso Bosque

"¡Estúpidas Ya Está Abierto El Portal Vámonos!" / Dijo La Peli Rubia Pequeña Todas Estaban Frente A Ese Portal Entonces La Peli Roja Avanzo Y Solo Soltó Unas Palabras Con Un Tono Escalofriante "Issei-Kun Es Hora De Que Tu Y Los Demás Maou Sufran Nuestra Venganza" / Dijo Ella Con Una Sonrisa Maniacamente Aterradora Al Igual Que Todas Las Allí Presentes Y De Un Solo Brinco Todas Ellas Saltaron Pasando El Portal El Cuál Mismo Comenzó A Cerrarse Dejando Atrás Una Vacía Dimensión A Un Que No Tan Vacía Ya Que Más Alejado Se Encontraba Un Pequeño Hurón De Color Café Con Negro En L A Parte De Arriba Quien Las Había Estado Observando

¡Debo Informar A EXELÍA-SAMA! / Dijo El Para Desaparecer En Una Cortina De Humo

" **Las Dark"** Ahora Estaban Libres De Su Sello Que Las Aprisionaba Y Esta Vez Buscarían Venganza...

 _ **¿Continuara?...**_

 **NOTA: Bueno Este Es Mi Segundo Fic Esta Vez De High School DXD.. Bueno Esto Surgió Después De Ver Un Anime Sobre Los Universos Alternativos Así Como Los Alter Ego De Alguno**

 **En Este Fic Aparecerán Personajes De Otros Fic, Más Los Personajes De Esos Fics ¡NO SON MÍOS SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS! Para Darle Mejor Ambiente A La Historia En La Que Habrá Acción, Golpes, Peleas, Putas, Explosiones, Acción, Lenguaje Fuerte, Hecchi, Putas Entre Otras Cosas**

 **Por Si Se Preguntan También Me Gusta Incluirme En Mis Fic Como Un Personaje Secundario U Ocasional Por Si Notan Ese Detalle**

 **Sin Más Decir Nos Venos En El Siguiente Capítulo ¡Hasta La Próximo!...Se Despide** _ **ARXENIX MASTERX….**_


End file.
